


Kiss Me

by summerpsycho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpsycho/pseuds/summerpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa kiss cam au. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

You’re really bored. And by really bored, you mean _really, really bored.  
_ You were at a football game of some sort, (you’d never been that interested in sports) and your date, Finn Collins, was (to say the least) being a total asshat.  
Sure, he was attractive, but the boy literally had no thoughts for anyone but himself. And that’s when the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.  
You’d heard of these so called ‘kiss cams’ at games like this, but you never actually thought it would happen to you. Finn didn’t notice his face on the large monitor that was _literally_ above your heads, and you could already feel your face becoming redder and redder. That’s when someone to your left taps you on the shoulder.  
It’s a girl. She looks around your age, and she was gorgeous. She wore a baseball cap backwards over a mane of brown curls and a white V-neck. The girl smirks, her eyebrows raised, “Do you want to-?” and in that moment, you literally could not care less that this was going to be on national television. You whisper a quick “ _Yes._ ” And you both lean in, the girl cupping your jaw in her hand. You kiss and you feel lightheaded because you’re literally making out with a total stranger. The crowd cheers and you can’t help but laugh a little.

☾ ☾ ☾

So, the game wasn’t a complete let down. Somehow during the game, Finn had actually paid attention to you for a split second, and that was when you told him that you really, _really_ didn’t want to see him again. The girl with the baseball cap giggled at that and you really couldn’t help but laugh again because _this girl.  
_ You rummage around in your bag for your keys and open the door to the apartment you shared with your friends, and they greet you immediately, throwing a bunch of questions at you that you’re really not prepared for. That’s when Octavia says “You made out with my boss in the middle of a football game.” and again, you laugh because this night has just been _ridiculous._  
“Someone recorded it and you two are becoming an internet sensation. She’s pretty good looking, by the way.” Raven says, a grin on her face. “What do you mean by ‘internet sensation’?” I ask and Raven grabs her laptop and hands it to me. She clicks play and there you are on the screen, making out with a ridiculously good-looking girl. Octavia grins, “If things are over between you and that douche, I have Lexa’s number.” And you think about it for a second because _what would be the harm in getting her number?_  
You smile again, “I already broke it off with him.” Raven grins at this and Octavia goes to say something before her phone starts manically buzzing.

 **Lexa #TheBoss (8:34pm):** _I made out with the most amazing girl at the game and apparently it’s on the internet and I have 0 regrets!!!!_

Now Raven and Octavia are literally _screaming_ at you to go for it-  
So you do.

☾ ☾ ☾

Octavia decides to play a little game with you and Lexa, and at first you are completely opposed, however, you don’t bother arguing because you have a paper to write and you just _know_ how stubborn she is so you let it roll out. She explains the plan in elaborate detail and you can’t help but think ‘why me’.  
“Okay, so, here’s the plan: I give you Lexa’s number-” “I thought we’d already established that?” You cut in and Octavia glares at you before she carries on, “ _So,_ I give you Lexa’s number, but, I also give Lexa your number.” You raise an eyebrow, “And what does this achieve?” She grins at you and you just know that this can’t be any good, “First one to text has to ask the other one out a _nd_ is allowed to completely violate the other person’s social media.”  
You laugh, because you barely let a _nyone_ go on your phone, let alone a girl you’ve literally only met once. But, in the end, you give in. Lexa was also told the rules and you end up setting a timer on your phone to see who cracks first.

☾ ☾ ☾

4 days, 3 hours and 37 minutes. _And_ 12 seconds, but who’s counting, right?  
Wrong, because for some reason you were dying to speak to this girl because yes, there was no denying that she was completely _gorgeous,_ but she also seemed to be a genuinely nice person.  
You had stalked her social media accounts a _tiny little bit_ (you hate to admit), and you know you can’t really make a solid opinion from what you see online, but she has an amazing sense of humour, and she also seems to know all of your friends which is r _idiculous_ because _why haven’t you been introduced before?  
_ 4 days, 3 hours and 39 minutes. _And_ 34 seconds. That’s when you break.  
But that’s also when she happens to break, too.  
  
**Clarke (10:29pm):** _Please don’t terrorize my Facebook too much. I have relatives on there._  
**Lexa (10:29pm):** _How’s Saturday night at 7?  
_**Clarke (10:30pm):** _Oh my God_  
**Lexa (10:31pm):** _This is brilliant_

You’re laughing like crazy at your phone screen and you probably should quiet down because Raven’s asleep, and you r _eally_ wouldn’t want to wake Raven up (she is a ridiculously cranky person) but you’re literally giddy. Yes. _Giddy._ And you can’t help but smile when your phone lights up again.  
  
**Lexa (10:33pm):** _But, seriously. Saturday night at 7?_  
**Clarke (10:33pm):** _I would love to_  
**Lexa (10:35pm):** _I’ll see you at 7._

You screenshot the entire conversation and send it to Octavia and she replies almost instantly with a screenshot of _the exact same screenshotted conversation_ from both you and Lexa and you’re laughing again because this is like some ridiculous modern day fairy tale.

☾ ☾ ☾

It’s 6:58 on a Saturday night and it’s safe to say that you may be freaking out, like, a lot. You don’t know w _hy, exactly._ You’d never been this nervous for a date in your life, plus, you’ve actually kissed this girl before. You shouldn’t be nervous. But you are. And you keep tugging at the hem of your dress and your palms are sweaty and you mentally scold yourself because _you are not allowed to be this nervous over date.  
_ “You look fine. Stop pulling on the bottom of your dress before you rip the damn thing.” Raven says, coming up behind you and resting her hands on your shoulders, squeezing them slightly. You let go of your dress and take a deep breath before raking a hand through your hair.  
That’s when you hear the doorbell and your heart literally falls into your stomach. “I think I’m going to be sick.” You say to Raven and she rolls her eyes at you, and starts pushing you towards the door, “Go have fun. Don’t vomit. You will be _fine.”_ Raven says, opening the door for you.  
Stood at the front door is Lexa, wearing a white, short-sleeved dress shirt and black shorts and your jaw literally drops because _Lexa is wearing short black shorts and you’re really not sure how to react and-  
_ “Uh, Clarke?” You’re snapped out of, well, w _hatever that was,_ and you realise Lexa is holding a small bouquet of flowers and you’re kind of freaking out, but completely and utterly internally. You are _not_ embarrassing yourself anymore tonight. She hands you the bouquet and you smile, “Thanks.” She nods and smiles before pointing behind her with her thumb, “You wanna-?” you smile and say a quick “Yes.” Before waving goodbye to Raven. She winks at you and you roll your eyes before following Lexa down the stairs.

☾ ☾ ☾

The date was going ridiculously well and you were pretty sure you hadn’t stopped laughing all night. She was exactly how you thought she’d be: charming, nice, and with an amazing sense of humour. While you’re ordering your desserts, you decide to bring up Octavia’s little challenge, “So, rules were whoever texts first has to let the other person violate their social medias,” you hold your hand out and she raises an eyebrow at you before handing her phone to you, “The password is 1234.” You laugh, “Creative.” She rolls her eyes at you and clears her throat, indicating to your phone. You sigh, handing it to her. “4321.” Lexa laughs, “ _Creative._ ”

☾ ☾ ☾

You both end up arguing over who gets to pay, so you end up splitting the bill.  
She drives you back home and walks you up to your front door, “ _I’m_ paying next time.” Lexa says and you raise an eyebrow, “Next time, huh?” she immediately flushes and scratches the back of her neck, “I mean, if you w _ant_ there to be a next time. Do you? I mean it’s completely okay if you don’t but-” You stop her, “Lexa?” “Yeah?” “Shut up.” You say, pressing your lips to hers.  
You feel her smile against your lips and that just makes you want _more_. You graze her bottom lip with your teeth and she cups your jaw with her hand, and all you can think of is _how_ a _mazing this girl is.  
_ You say your goodbyes and watch as she makes her way down the stairs. When you think she’s out of earshot, you take a moment to process the night. Food. Laughing. Dessert. Kiss. Social media- Oh god. You go to open your front door, hearing someone shout and then a large thump as you push it open. You frown, tentatively opening the door all the way to find Octavia sprawled out on the floor, Raven laughing at her.  
“Were you both listening to all of that?” You ask, your hand on your hip and your lips pursed (you had always been the mother of the group).  
“Maybe.” They both say. You roll your eyes and shut the door behind you, “So, it went well?” Raven asks. “Well, you _did_ hear that _entire_ conversation, so I’m sure you can figure that one out.” you say. You pause before giggling like a freak, “It went _amazingly._ ” Octavia laughs, “Looks like someone’s on Mount Love.” You start walking towards your room, “Speak for yourself, Mrs Lincoln.” She goes silent and Raven laughs, “Don’t think I don’t know about you and Kyle, Mrs Wick.” You add, and Raven also goes mute.  
  
As soon as you’re in your room, you fall onto your bed and unlock your phone. First, you check your Facebook. You have an accepted friend request from Lexa K. and you can’t help but laugh because _did this girl really just go onto your phone and add herself on Facebook?  
_ You check your messages, nothing. You check your profile, again, nothing. Looks like she took your previous text into consideration. You smile at that and exit the Facebook app, checking Snapchat.  
You laugh again as you see your 200 second long Snapchat story. You flick through the images, and most of them are of you, but at least a quarter of them are of Lexa doing funny faces, which you then save to your phone for future reference.  
Every other app seems to be fine, and you mentally thank her. Your phone starts to vibrate and a picture of Lexa (that she had added to your phone’s camera) pops up on the screen. You answer the call and hold the phone up to your ear, _“One Direction lyrics all over my twitter. Really?”_ You laugh, “What can I say, I’m a creative person!” you can feel her eye roll over the phone, _“Sure thing, 4321.”_ You go silent and she bursts out laughing. _“I’m joking, I’m joking. I had fun tonight, y’know.”_ You smile for a moment before responding, “Yeah, so did I.”  
You don’t stop talking until you both end up falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> This chapter (like every other chapter) was written by Erin, aka oblitero on Tumblr and @Erinhasfangs on Twitter.  
> (Thanks again to disdainfulavenger (on tumblr) for letting me use her AU!)


End file.
